1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for carrying, manipulating, spraying, and wrapping, and more particularly to bale handling and wrapping apparatus readily attachable to commercially available vehicles such as pickup trucks and tractors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hay, alfalfa, and like feedstock are commonly stored in round bales. Various mechanisms have been developed to transport large round bales of hay from one location to another, manipulate them for purposes of loading, unloading, and dispensing, wrap them with protective material to minimize spoilage due to the elements, and apply a protective spray of beef tallow or insecticide. Historically, the methods of accomplishing these objectives have involved relatively large, expensive machines which usually utilize hydraulic power.
Walt, U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,238 discloses a bale handling mechanism and wrapping apparatus designed to be fitted on the front-end loader or three point hitch of a power source. A spindle probe is designed to engage the bale of hay and move the bale laterally to engage a wrapping mechanism.
Goodvin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,708 discloses a bale lifter and carrier mechanism for attachment to pickup trucks. The bale lifter consists of a tiltable frame to which two spindles are attached for engaging a round bale of hay. Prongs may also be connected to the two spindles for attachment to both ends of the bales so that it may be lifted an suspended such that the longitudinal axis of he bale is perpendicular to the direction of travel by the vehicle. The bale can then be unrolled by lowering it while still attached to the prongs until it contacts the ground. The forward motion of the vehicle then causes the bale to be unrolled onto the ground for purposes of feeding livestock.
McFarland, U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,707 discloses a device comprising a nonrotating spindle for penetrating a bale of hay along its longitudinal axis as the vehicle to which it is mounted moves towards the bale and a mechanism attached to the nonrotating spindle whereby the bale of hay can be rotated about the spindle.
Maier, U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,127 discloses a spindle for engaging a round bale of hay. The spindle may be rotated ninety degrees so that the bale will be unrolled by utilizing the friction of the ground and the forward motion of the vehicle to which the spindle is attached.
Hostetler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,963 discloses a round bale handling mechanism which grips the end sides of a round bale and places the bale on the bed of the vehicle by rotating the bale in an arc over the rear of the vehicle.
Penner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,409 discloses a frame mounted to a front end loader, an impaling bale support means utilizing spikes which can be rotated about a longitudinal axis and a bale unrolling means mounted to one side of the frame. The bale support means and the bale unrolling means are powered by hydraulic motors.